Kyoya Gaen
"Kyoya Gaen" is one of the major antagonists in the Season 1 of Future Card Buddyfight. He is the head of Gaen Financial Group, a company that funds Aibo Academy and produces Core Deck Cases and Dark Core Deck Cases. His buddy monster is Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka. His English voice actor is Ben Rose. His Japanese voice actor is Satoshi Hino. He is the leader of Disaster. Appearance Kyoya has white hair with red highlights. His bangs cover his forehead and the center strand of hair is partially dyed red. Small spikes of hair protrude out behind his bangs, with two spikes having small hints of red and two downward spikes extending to his shoulders. He also wears a black turtle neck with a cross necklace and a long v-neck sweater over it. He wears grey slacks and light brown shoes. When he uses Disaster Force, his hair grows longer and the horns extend. Personality In public Kyoya appears to be friendly, easy going, polite, and popular, but all that is merely a facade. In reality Kyoya is cold hearted, manipulative, and cruel. He views friendship as nothing but a tool to control people, and when his "friends"/servants are no longer useful to him he is quick to get rid of them without any remorse as seen with Rouga. He is shown to frequently give others false hopes so they stay loyal to him as seen with Nobari and Terumi. He can go as far as to feed others with despair until they break down and join his cause as shown when he convinced Tasuku that he was a puppet of a corrupt Buddy Police, even though he's the one who corrupted the Buddy Police in the first place. He always speaks with a calm tone and has a confident smile at almost all times, but can occasionally give a more evil grimace when his plans come into action. He is shown to be good at talking to large crowds, being capable of easily calming down the whole audience of the Gaen Cup about Disaster Force or the Dark Core and even make them excited about it. He uses this ability to furthe fuel his goals and make the crowds side with him. Kyoya enjoys playing the Organ, he frequently does so during Disaster meetings. Anime Biography Kyoya is first seen in Episode 21 playing the organ while Sofia reports that no matches for the Dark Core could be found. He assures her that they were still able to learn about Future Force, and that her efforts weren't completely gone to waste. He states that he doesn't know if the Future Force and Disaster Force are the same thing, but decides to investigate with Sofia. During a cruiser party he suggests that Kiri Hyoryu could be a potential user for the Dark Core. While everyone else is distracted, he calls Azi Dahaka with the Dark Core to attack the cruiser, forcing Tasuku to use Future Force to save everyone, allowing him to see Future Force's power personally. In Episode 33, it is revealed that Kyoya gave Rouga his Dark Core when they were much younger, and was Rouga's friend ever since, after they had a Buddy Fight in a rundown area of town and Kyoya asked to be Rouga's friend. In Episode 34, he stated that his group called "Disaster" are somewhat his "friends", which Rouga immediately disagrees with, remembering his past with Kyoya and remembering how Kyoya used their friendship to control Rouga. He also shows great interest in Kiri and Gao after Azi Dahaka displayed their match and noted that they should keep their eye on Gao, Kiri and Tasuku. In Episode 37, he learns that Terumi is attending Aibo Academy, so he asked her to keep a close eye on Gao, which she failed due to Tetsuya's interference. When Gao and Tasuku launch an attack against Disaster's base he offers Tasuku the chance to fight Shido and Davide simultaneously and returns him his deck case with a "special surprise". He calmly watches Tasuku turn his Buddy into a mindless weapon to defeat his subordinates then challenges Tasuku himself and wins. Afterwards he waits for Gao to arrive and shows him an unconscious Tasuku and takes him away. He later announces his own tournament at Aibo Academy, the Gaen Cup and sends invitations to various teams. He forms 2 teams for the tournaments, Disaster Mind Masters with Shido, Davide, and Terumi (later replaced by Gremlin) and Purgatory with Rouga, Sophia, and "The Purgatory Knight". Rouga tries to demand Kyoya to tell him who the Purgatory Knight is, but Kyoya simply dodges the question. When the tournament begins he watches the first matches of the tournament and when Rouga's Disaster Force activates on its own he makes its existence as well as the Dark Cores public while exciting the entire audience about it. When Nobari calls him asking for help when his affiliation with Kyoya is discovered, he simply request Sofia to get rid of him as his job, corrupting the Buddy Police so Tasuku joins Disaster, is complete he is no longer useful. The day of the final match the only fight he's interested on is the one between Gao and Tasuku, so he asked Sofia to force Tetsuya to forfeit his fight, but the latter refuses and manages to defeat Sofia. Before Rouga's fight against Zanya he jokingly tells Rouga that if he loses their friendship is over. Despite winning, Rouga decides to step up and ask Kyoya to cancel his plans, only for Kyoya to decide Rouga has outlived his utility and kicks him out of Disaster, warning him to never get close to him again. He does allow Rouga to keep his memory as he's confident that his plan can't be stopped now even if Rouga tells others the truth. After that he asks Sofia to give away Dark Cores to as many kids as possible. During the fight between Gao and Tasuku, a gate to Darkness Dragon World appeared letting Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse appear. At that point Kyoya begins the final part of his plan: revealing the audience about an upcoming invasion from Darkness Dragon World and lying to everyone telling them that kids must use Dark Cores and Disaster Force to stop it, so he hosted the Gaen Cup to distribute them and his message. By doing that, he made himself look like a saviour to the eyes of the world and made the Buddy Police look bad. After Gao wins the fight, Kyoya congratulates him by giving him a Dark Core which Gao immediately rejects, so he reveals the truth of his plan: by making all the kids use Disaster Force, more gates to Darkness Dragon World will be opened. With them, Kyoya will "rebuild the world from scratch". Gao demands a fight against Kyoya which he confidently accepts knowing that the entire world is supporting him so Gao will be seen as the bad guy. Gallery Kyoya Gaen.png|A close-up of Kyoya during his first appearance. Kyoya_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Kyoya using Disaster Force DDIdJAJ.png|A flashback of little Kyoya buddyfighting against Rouga Aragami you shouldn't have sayed.png|Kyoya's evil glare Screen Shot 2014-09-19 at 9.01.58 PM.png|Kyoya asking Terumi to complete her task IMG_6284.PNG|that was a joke of mine IMG_6186.PNG|Rougas final moments in Disaster IMG_6581.PNG|Kyoya reveals the truth about Disaster Kyoyas new look.jpg Trivia *The organ music Kyoya plays is Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Bach. Buddyfight Records Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Disaster Category:Darkness Dragon World User